Hero's Shield
The Hero's Shield is a recurring shield in the Legend of Zelda series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link brings this shield along with him on his quest through the Lost Woods to find his lost companion. It is somewhat similar to the Hylian Shield in design, but does not offer as much protection. Later, after entering Termina, he discards this shield and replaces it with the Mirror Shield. The Hero's Shield can be swallowed by Like Likes; Link can buy a new Hero's Shield from the Trading Post in West Clock Town if he does not already have the Mirror Shield in his possession. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Each of Link's copies wields a Hero's Shield, though no background information is given on the shields. The shields appear similar to the Hero's Shield Link uses in The Wind Waker but in blue. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker At the start of the game, a Hero's Shield is used as decor in the house of Link's Grandma. He later needs the shield in order to sail with Tetra and her pirates to the Forsaken Fortress. Link's grandmother is sad that she must give the shield to Link and watch her grandson sail away, but she gives the shield to him, regardless. It is replaced later by the Mirror Shield. This Hero's Shield was said to have been wielded by none other than "the legendary hero himself". Due to the many generations difference between Hyrule before and after the Great Flood, this is likely just a rumor; it looks considerably different from the Hylian Shield used by the Hero of Time in the legend. It is also possible that this shield was used by another hero. It should be noted however that the Mirror shield in Wind Waker and the Mirror shield in Ocarina of Time share many similarities, the most notable differences however are the smaller size (likely in order to fit with Link's smaller size in the game) and the border surrounsing the sheild's reflective surface is blue as apposed to red in Ocarina of Time Unlike most other wooden shields in the series, this shield will not burn away upon contact with fire. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Hero's Shield is the basic shield that the Links have, and no background information is given on the shields in the game. The shields are similar in appearance to the Hero's Shield from The Wind Waker. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Space World 2000 Demo Link wields a shield identical in appearance to the Hero's Shield from Majora's Mask during his swordfight with Ganondorf. As Ganondorf and Link continue their battle after a short rest, Link drops the shield and strikes the Master Sword against Ganondorf's wide-tipped sword. Category:Shields Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items